Starlit Destiny
by Sweetestx3Goodbye
Summary: Lily Stone is just an ordinary girl, living a normal American life. But some untold secrets turn the world she knew upside down. Lily also discovers some uknown abilities that make her a wanted ally of none other than Voldemort. In order to remain safe, L


Hey, this is my first story, so please give me some constructive critism. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Starlit Destiny

1.

Untold Secrets.

"_You're only a rainbow away…_

_And I'm sitting here, soaking wet waiting for you…_

_You're only a rainbow just a rainbow away_

_And reaching out hoping that you see it to…"_

Lily sang softly to herself while walking down the crowded halls of her school. It was the end of school and she had yet to receive her belongings from her locker. This was the time of day that she hated the most. Well this and the mornings at Crystal View High school. The halls were so noisy and jam-packed. People were shoving there way through and being vulgar to each other. And once again she found the same couple making out on her locker.

"_Thank-god this is the last day of the school year…I don't think I can stand another minute of this for awhile…"_

"Um, excuse me. Excuse me. Hello? EXCUSE ME!" Lily practically yelled in their ears for a last attempt to get their attentions.

"Oh what? You want some too? I know I am so sexy but, you going to have to wait your turn darling…" he trailed off while smirking at the obviously air-head girl and making his way back to kissing her.

"For your information, I do NOT want to have a turn. But you are on my locker _again_. So please _move_," Lily gritted through her teeth with her best effort to be polite.

They didn't say anything more to her and moved out of her way. Lily was gathering all of her stuff and had an extremely hard time getting her back pack out because she fell to the floor while tugging at it. Finally she got everything she needed and closed her locker door and glanced back at it for the last time until the school term started again in September. Or so she thought.

While walking out to the very large student parking lot she saw her very best friend waving to her from her cherry red Mustang convertible. Most people would look at her best friend and be intimidated by her silky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, big white smile and nice cloths and think she was just another snobby rich girl sucking all of her daddy's money out of his wallet like a Hoover vacuum cleaner. But Lily knew better, her best friend was the sweetest person anyone could meet. She seriously couldn't envision life without her.

"Hey Ash, I can't come to the mall today with you and Chris because my mom left a message on my phone to come home right after school," Lily said disappointed.

"No big, I can probably pick you up later tonight," she said back while looking at her self in the mirror.

During the ride Lily didn't talk much. She was to busy worrying about what her mom needed with her. After all, her mom usually works late every night.

"_Maybe it's something about her…what if she dying or something. DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT LILY! Okay, okay…maybe it has to do with her getting me something like for a surprise? Well that's selfish…"_ Lily considered to herself nervously. Thoughts like that went in and out of her mind the whole ride home. Finally they reached her house.

"_Here goes nothing…"_

"Lily? Are you okay Hun? You seem very tense. That's very bad for your pores you know," Ashley informed you in her very uneasy manner.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'll call you later. See ya," you replied and hopped out of the car and watched her drive away.

When Lily walked into her house and did her ritual of taking off her shoes and putting her back-pack in the sun room she reached a very disturbed looking woman in the kitchen. She was tapping her foot on the floor and vibrating it rapidly; like she always does when something isn't right.

"Mom…? Is everything okay?" Lily asked with a slight quiver in her tone.

Suddenly her mother burst out in to tears and ran up to her and embraced her in a tight hug. As if she would never let go. She let her mom hold her for a long time. They held each other tightly until Lily was too scared and confused to continue.

"Mom? What's wrong? Talk to me, your starting to really freak me out."

Her mother finally let go and wiped her tears nervously with her delicate white hands. She began to caress her face gently and whisper something under breath in Latin. Her mother didn't speak to her quite yet, but gestured for her to sit down at the table. Lily began to speak, but was cut off short but her mother's worn out voice.

"Lily…I-I don't' even know where to begin. There's so much I haven't told you. So much I have kept quiet for your sake. But-but now it comes to this. What I am about to-to tell you is going to make you upset. But know I kept this away from your thoughts in an attempt to keep you safe and unharmed. Know that I l-love you and I did it for the best..." you mother said to you all too quickly.

"What-what are you saying? I-I don't understand…what's going on?" Lily said in her best attempt to remain calm.

"Well Jade, I must first tell you that…well you're a witch. I am a witch also; I just never told you that you were…"

"_Is she going mad? A witch? ME?! Hardly… that's it she's going mad. I love her; but she's going absolutely insane…"_

"What are you talking about? I am no such thing…"

"Oh no, sweetie, you are such a thing. It runs in your blood. You are a witch and it's time you accept it. Well actually you're going to have to accept it. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But that is reason I left England was to get away from it…ever since…"

"Ever since what…?"

"Ever since your father, well ever since his death, I promised myself to get you far away from that world. Get myself far away from it. I left everything I knew to come here and start over. But I guess in the back of my mind I knew he would want you…and I still left. I am a stubborn git. Now you haven't any training you won't know how to defend yourself…"

"Wait, stop…whose "he" and training? They have training for being a witch?" this all seemed to be getting to odd for Lily.

"Yes, well I myself went to the best witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. I loved it there. And I am sure you will to."

"Wait your sending me there? What about my life here? How could you send me off to some school in England? I like it here in California. Why do I have to pursue this "witch" business? Okay I am a witch, big deal. Why do I have to leave everything I love right now?" Lily asked hysterically.

"_Why do I have to go and do this? I like it here. Just because she left her life doesn't mean I do. This all I know! Why is she doing this?!"_

"Lily…I wouldn't send you there this late. But I just got information that-that," Lily's mother's lip started to droop and her chin started to quiver, "that you're in great danger, and if you stay here he might take you away and I must do this to keep you alive."

"WHO IS THIS "HE" CHARACTER?! WHY AM I IN DANGER?! YOU ARE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE MOM!" Lily cried at her mother.

"Lily! I know this doesn't make any sense now but Albus Dumbledore is going to explain everything to you. Because I just don't have the strength to. I am so sorry darling. It is the only way to keep you alive. And if I loose you…I don't know what I'd do. I am so sorry babe, if I could make it so you didn't have to leave I would, but this is all I can do!" Lily's mother sobbed at her.

Lily didn't know what else to do but get up and walk away. Leaving her mom crying to herself; she didn't know what else to do. All her life her mother lied to her. Everything she knew was getting taken from her. She felt as if she was in a whirlpool. The whirlpool was sucking her in it slowly. Spinning around until she just couldn't take it anymore. Lily let out a loud scream and all the sudden the wind started to howl and it started to pour angrily. Her mother window shutters were crashing onto the side of the house like an enraged mob was beating down the doors. Lily took no notice to this and ran up the stairs to her room.


End file.
